A transfer joint of this type is known e.g. from East German Pat.DL-PS No. 55,868. This proposes a dish-shaped or ball-shaped transfer joint of material which can be cast or moulded and which should advantageously be non-metallic. Bushes with internal threads or thread bolts are inserted in the joint to enable it to receive appropriate bars. The joint is made by placing the connecting pieces such as bushes or thread bolts in a and mould then filling the mould with casting material or by moulding in the connecting pieces as inserts in a mouldable material with the aid of the mould.
The disadvantage of such a joint is that although the grouting materials in question have good resistance to pressure they have only relatively slight tensile strength. This means that such joints can only be used when one is sure that the bars connected by them have only to absorb weak tensile forces.
Another drawback of such joint is that it requires special connecting pieces and appropriate shaping of the ends of the bars, usually in the form of thread bolts. This involves a corresponding outlay on production and also makes assembly more difficult, since it can only be carried out in accordance with a suitably detailed plan if bars threaded at both ends are used.